


Familiar Ground

by HaughtScot



Series: Half the World Away [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom, wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: AU, Back to Edinburgh, But mostly fluff, Dancer Waverly, F/F, Fluff, Slight Smut, in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtScot/pseuds/HaughtScot
Summary: Waverly and Nicole return to where it all began. A trip down memory lane might bring some surprises for both of them...





	1. This is what I’ve been waiting for

**Author's Note:**

> They’re back! And back in Edinburgh. This follow-up “one-shot” has become two chapters because I just love these two.

Nicole heard her phone ring in her pocket as she fumbled with her keys at her apartment door. By the time she’d opened it and dropped all of her bags on the floor just inside, the ringing had stopped. She smiled as she saw that the call had been from Waverly, and she was just about to call back when the phone lit up with Waverly’s photo again. 

She answered straight away, “Hey Waves, sorry I missed you first time.” 

“It’s okay. What are you up to?” 

“I just got home, I had my hands full so I couldn’t get to my phone in time. How’s your night?” Nicole asked, moving her bags into the living room and kicking off her shoes to settle on the couch. 

“Good, I’m just back in the apartment and everyone else is in bed.” 

“How did the show go tonight?” 

“It was fun, the audience really liked it. Are you all packed and ready for tomorrow?” Waverly sounded as excited as Nicole felt. 

“Not quite, work has been crazy but I’ll get it all done tonight. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.” 

“I can’t believe you’ll be here. I’ve missed you so much.” 

“Me too. I know it’s not even been a month but it feels like forever.” 

They continued to chat as Nicole moved into the bedroom, pulled out her biggest rucksack and started to sift through her wardrobe for clothes for the next week. She had stretched the truth a little when she told Waverly she wasn’t quite packed and ready; she hadn’t even started yet. 

Their call came to an end when Waverly realised it was midnight where she was. “I should go now, but I will see you tomorrow?” 

“You will. My flight gets in around 6, I think.” 

“I’m sorry I can’t meet you at the airport, but the show is at 6. Let me know when you land anyway.” 

“I will. I’m pretty sure I can find my way from the airport. This time tomorrow, I’ll be there with you,” Nicole smiled even though Waverly couldn’t see her. 

“I really can’t wait. Now you go and get your packing started.” 

“How did you...?” Nicole started. 

“Because when you say not quite, it means not at all,” Waverly laughed. 

“You got me. Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, and I love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

With a final goodbye, Nicole put her phone down, and went into the kitchen to heat up some leftovers before tackling the rest of her packing.

 

Just before 6pm the following day, Nicole set foot on Scottish soil for the first time in three years. She was surprised at how emotional she felt coming back; she had always intended to return, but work and life in general had got in the way. 

She was looking forward to catching up with old friends and revisiting some of her favourite places, but most of all, she was looking forward to seeing her girlfriend. It was the longest they’d spent apart since they’d reunited in Toronto almost three years before. In fact, they’d hardly spent a night apart since Waverly moved in with her after she graduated. 

Through Nicole progressing at work and Waverly, after two years of performing, returning to her dance school to teach, they had been together. 

It seemed almost inevitable that the first show Waverly was involved in choreographing would end up at the Edinburgh Festival. Work commitments meant that Nicole could only join Waverly in Edinburgh at the end of the run, arriving for the last show, and then a week together, just the two of them. 

Although Nicole knew she would miss Waverly, she had been surprised at the almost physical ache she felt coming home to an empty apartment at night. From several tearful phonecalls, she knew that Waverly felt the same. But close to a month had passed, and now she was just a few miles from her girlfriend. 

A smile on her face, Nicole collected her rucksack and headed out of the airport to catch a tram into the city centre. Her excitement grew with the size of the crowds the closer the tram brought her to her destination, and she was standing by the doors ready to alight long before it drew to a stop. 

When she stepped off the tram, she took a moment to look around, gazing up at the familiar outline of the castle as a smile spread across her face. Hoisting her rucksack onto her back, she set off towards their accommodation, all tiredness brushed aside by the thought of seeing Waverly. 

Twenty minutes later, as she approached the flats Waverly and her group had been staying in, she could see a figure sitting on the doorstep. Just as she picked up her pace, the figure looked up, and in one movement, she was up and running towards her. Within seconds, she had Waverly in her arms, clutched tightly to her, and for a moment they didn’t speak, just held on. 

Nicole smoothed Waverly’s long hair away from her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead before she pulled back just far enough to study her face. 

“Hey beautiful,” she whispered, feeling the smile tug at her mouth. 

“You’re here,” Waverly breathed, eyes shining. 

“I’m here. Exactly where I want to be.” 

“I missed you so much. I missed this,” Waverly went up on her toes to kiss Nicole, as her fingers curled in the hair at the back of her neck. 

When they broke apart again, they wore matching wide grins. 

“Let’s get inside. Are you hungry? I haven’t eaten yet.” Waverly asked as she took Nicole’s hand to lead her into the building. 

“Starving, I hardly ate on the plane. Is everyone else home?” 

“I’m not sure, we all got back from the show a while ago. The girls are all in the top two flats so they might have gone out. Louisa and Jo definitely went out, they offered to give us some privacy,” Waverly told her, referring to the other teachers she was sharing a flat with. 

“That was nice of them. Can we get take out? I think I’m too tired to go out.” 

“Of course. I don’t want to share you with anyone else just yet anyway,” Waverly said as she let them into the flat and led Nicole to her room to dump her bag. 

Waverly left Nicole to choose what to order and came back a minute later with a beer in each hand. Once they’d placed an order, they settled on the sofa together, Waverly snuggled close into Nicole’s side. 

“Mmm, this is what I’ve been waiting for,” Nicole smiled, resting her face against Waverly’s hair. 

“Me too. It’s so good to have you here.” 

“Oh, I was talking about the beer,” Nicole said, then laughed as Waverly poked her in the ribs. 

“Kidding, of course it’s you. Before I can’t move again, think I’ve got time to shower before the food arrives? I feel kinda gross from travelling.” 

“Sure, I’ll get you a towel.” 

Nicole felt herself relax further under the hot water, loosening her stiff muscles from the long flight, and by the time she stepped into Waverly’s room wrapped in a towel, she felt much better. 

She was searching her bag for pyjamas when she felt arms wrap around her waist and Waverly laid her head against her back. Nicole turned in her arms and cupped Waverly’s jaw with one hand before she leaned down into a slow, sensuous kiss. 

She felt Waverly’s hands move to the front of her towel and a moment later, it was pooled around her feet. Nicole shivered, though not from the cold, as Waverly ran her hands up her sides, stopping on her ribcage. Waverly took a small step back and let her eyes roam over Nicole’s body, taking in every feature that she already knew so well. 

“Now this... I definitely missed this,” she whispered, leaning back in to trail a line of kisses across her collarbone as her hand came up to gently cup her breast. Nicole drew in a sharp breath at the touch, and pulled Waverly closer, working a hand under her shirt. 

At that, a buzz sounded from the hall and they jumped apart. 

“Oops. I forgot about the food,” Waverly laughed sheepishly. 

“Me too. You’re very distracting.” 

“I should get it. And you should finish getting dressed.” 

“I was trying to, before you jumped me,” Nicole laughed. 

By the time Nicole walked into the kitchen, dressed in pyjamas, Waverly was already dishing up their food. Waverly’s roommates arrived back soon after they’d finished eating, and they chatted together for a while before Waverly suggested it was time for bed. 

Nicole settled into bed while Waverly pottered around getting ready, and as hard as she tried, she couldn’t keep her eyes open. She jolted out of her doze when she felt the bed dip as Waverly climbed in, and she mumbled, “I’m awake.” 

“No you’re not. It’s okay sweetie, go to sleep,” Waverly assured her, sliding closer to wrap an arm around her waist. Nicole pulled her closer and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. 

“Love you. Night, Waves,” her voice trailed off as she slipped back into sleep. 

When she woke in the morning, Waverly was still sound asleep, but Nicole was content to savour the feeling of having her girlfriend back in her arms. She was so relaxed and lost in her thoughts that she didn’t realise Waverly was awake until she felt the arm around her waist squeeze her a little tighter. 

“Morning,” she smiled, as Waverly raised her head from her shoulder to look at her. 

“Hey. That was the best sleep I’ve had in a month.” 

“Me too. I didn’t know it would be so hard to sleep alone.” 

“And not being able to wake up and do this,” Waverly replied, shifting her position so she was lying almost fully on top of Nicole. 

Nicole’s hands automatically went to Waverly’s lower back, sliding up under her shirt to feel the soft skin and firm muscle. 

“We should probably make the most of it then, right?” 

“We have got a lot of catching up to do. And, you’ve got some making up to do, since you fell asleep on me last night,” Waverly teased. 

“Well, if you insist,” Nicole grinned, rolling them over to pin Waverly to the bed. 

 

With their last show that evening and everyone else leaving the next day, Waverly had a busy day ahead, so Nicole had arranged to catch up with a couple of university friends that were still living in Edinburgh. 

She gave herself plenty of time before they were meeting to walk there and reacquaint herself with the city she loved. She was flooded with memories as she walked, many of them involving Waverly despite the fact they’d only been together for a month out of the five years that she’d spent there. 

After an afternoon of reminiscing and catching up, she was back in time to wish Waverly and the dancers good luck before they left for the theatre, and an hour later, she was taking her seat to watch the final show. She’d seen it before, several times, but still enjoyed it, although she spent more time than she’d admit thinking back to when Waverly was the one on stage. 

The rest of the night was given over to a celebration of the successful run of the show, and Nicole was content to watch as Waverly enjoyed herself and let loose after a month of hard work. 

 

Knowing that everyone else would have a lot to do before leaving that afternoon, while probably feeling a little the worse for wear after the night before, Nicole went out in the morning to pick up coffees and breakfast food. When she walked back into the apartment, laden down with bags and cups, Waverly was coming out of their room, rubbing her eyes. 

“I was just coming to see where you were,” she yawned. 

“I didn’t think anyone would be up for making anything, so, breakfast run,” Nicole explained, holding up the bags. 

“Did I ever tell you that I love you?” Waverly’s eyes lit up when she saw that Nicole had been to her favourite bakery. 

“Once or twice. Mostly when I bring you food,” Nicole laughed. 

The flat was full of activity all morning as everyone finished their packing, including Nicole and Waverly as they were moving to a hotel for the rest of their stay. Waverly helped to make sure that everyone was ready, and they saw them off in taxis to the airport. 

When the last of them had gone, Waverly turned to Nicole and said, “Alone at last.” 

“Yep, just us. Well, once we get to the hotel.” 

“Can’t wait.” 

They spent the rest of the day enjoying the bustle of the last day of the Festival, and the evening found them in the gardens, watching the fireworks explode over the castle. 

 

Their first full day on their own started with a leisurely brunch courtesy of room service, and as they finished up, Nicole decided that it was time to broach the subject that had been weighing heavy on her mind for the last few days. Waverly was bustling around the room, getting ready to go out for the day, when Nicole spoke up, “Waves, can you come and sit down for a minute?” 

“What’s up?” Waverly shot a slightly concerned look in her direction. 

Nicole patted the bed next to her and said, “I just need to talk to you about something.” 

When Waverly has taken a seat beside her, Nicole began. 

“Okay, so the day before I left for this trip, I had a meeting at work. I’ve been asked to manage one of our upcoming projects.” 

“Nicole, that’s great! That’s what you’ve been working for. You deserve it so much!” Waverly threw her arms around Nicole and hugged her tightly. 

“Thank you. I was excited to be asked.” 

Waverly pulled back and studied her face. “You don’t seem excited?” 

“It’s... well, it’s not in Toronto.” 

“Where is it?” 

“One of our field offices, kinda in the middle of nowhere. About eight hours away,” Nicole explained. 

“Eight hours? And how long is the project for?” Waverly drew back further, her eyes never leaving Nicole’s face. 

“Um, about six months. October to April.” 

Waverly stood up and started to pace around the room while Nicole waited anxiously for her to say more. 

“Okay. Wow. Okay. So you’re leaving for six months?” 

“I’d be able to come back some weekends. And I haven’t said yes yet, I have until I go back to work to give my answer.” 

“But you’re taking it?” Waverly stopped her pacing and stood in front of Nicole. 

“I wanted to talk it through with you first. It’s a big decision.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me straight away?” 

“There was a lot going on when I got here. I wanted us to have time to talk about it.” 

“So talk. Do you want to do it?” Waverly asked directly. 

“It’s a big opportunity, Waves. I really don’t want to leave you, but six months isn’t that long.” 

“Not that long? Have you forgotten how hard that last month apart was? Or maybe it wasn’t that bad for you.” 

“Hey, of course it was. I missed you like crazy. This would be different, I’d be able to come back some weekends.” 

“Some weekends? Great. And what about Christmas?” 

“You could come and visit, we could spend it just us,” Nicole suggested, but she could see that Waverly wasn’t in the mood for listening to reason. 

“Six months apart. I don’t know if I can do that. For the last month, I missed you so much, every day,” Waverly admitted, and added, “I thought you felt the same.” 

“I did! Every day,” Nicole repeated. 

“So how will it be for six months?” Waverly demanded, then before Nicole had a chance to answer, she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. 

“Wait, Waves, where are you going?” 

“For a walk. I need to think.” 

“Please don’t, we still have to talk,” Nicole followed her to the door. 

“Not right now. Just give me some time,” Waverly gave her a last hurt look before she shut the door behind her. 

Nicole walked over to the bed and dropped back onto it as she groaned and covered her face. 

Great.


	2. I’ll never get tired of saying that

Nicole waited as long as she could, pacing around the room, trying to distract herself with TV, before she gave up and pulled her shoes on. As she left the room, she sent Waverly a text to let her know where she was going, in case she came back and found her gone. 

Although the Festival had finished just the day before, the city was already much quieter, and Nicole wandered aimlessly, always on the lookout for that familiar figure. Before she realised it, she was standing opposite the entrance to Dunbar’s Close, and immediately thought back to spending time there with Waverly. Hoping her girlfriend had the same thought, she walked through the close and emerged into the garden, deserted apart from a figure on a bench by the far wall. 

She approached quietly and carefully took a seat at the other end of the bench. She glanced across once at Waverly, but waited until she spoke. “How did you know I’d be here?” she finally asked. 

Nicole shrugged, “I didn’t really. Just found myself here.” 

“That’s how I ended up here too.” 

They lapsed into silence again, Nicole desperate to say something, anything to reassure Waverly, but she knew she’d talk when she was ready. 

The silence stretched on so long that Nicole was startled when Waverly spoke up. 

“I shouldn’t have walked out like that. I’m sorry.” 

“I’m sorry too. It was a lot to dump on you.” 

“Don’t do that. I’m trying to apologise, let me.” Waverly turned on the bench to face Nicole and began, “I’m sorry that I put how I felt about it before how great this is for you. Selfishly, I don’t want you to do anything that takes you away from me.” 

“Waverly, I don’t want to be away from you either. Otherwise I’d have accepted it straight away.” 

“If I asked you to turn it down, would you?” 

“Yes,” Nicole said without hesitation, and continued, “It’s important to me but not as much as you. There will be other opportunities.” 

Waverly took a deep breath, and said, “Then you have to take it.” 

“What? But you just said...” Nicole tailed off, a confused expression on her face. 

“I know, and that’s why. If what we have is so strong that you’d give up this opportunity for it, then it’s definitely strong enough to get through six months.” 

Nicole reached for her then, gathering her close and holding her tight. “Thank you,” she whispered against her hair. 

“I love you, Nicole, and I’m proud of you. I don’t say that enough, but I’m so proud of you.” 

Nicole could feel the tears threaten to spill over, and when Waverly shifted away from her, she could see that her eyes were wet too. 

“And we’ll even have the best Christmas together in the back of beyond,” Waverly smiled, and Nicole laughed shakily. 

“You bet we will. I’ll come back as often as I can. You know I’ll always come back to you, Waves,” she told her sincerely. 

“I know. And for now, we’ll make the most of the time that we do have together.” 

“Absolutely. Starting now. What do you want to do?” 

“I want to go to all the places you took me to the first time. Oh, how about the bus tour? Let’s see how much of your tour guide knowledge you’ve kept.” 

“I bet I can still do a better job than the guide on the bus,” Nicole boasted with a laugh. 

They spent the rest of the day on and off the bus around the city, ending up in Whistle Binkies for whisky and live music, and by the time they arrived back at their hotel, their earlier argument, while not forgotten, was firmly in the back of their minds. 

 

Nicole woke the next morning to bright sunshine streaming through the open curtains and an empty bed. She was about to call for Waverly when she stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy towel. 

“Oh, morning! Sleep well?” Waverly chirped, walking over to give her a peck on the lips. 

“Mmhmm. What’s got you so chipper?” Nicole yawned. 

“It’s a beautiful day, and we’ve got lots to do,” Waverly told her. 

“We do? We’re not meeting Cam until six.” 

“I know, but we’re going to Calton Hill for a picnic, a walk up Arthur’s Seat, and everywhere in between.” 

“Do I get a say in this plan?” she grumbled as she got out of bed and stretched her arms to the ceiling. 

“Nope. Come on, get ready so we can go out for breakfast,” Waverly urged, pushing her towards the bathroom. 

Late afternoon saw them sitting on a rock near the summit of Arthur’s Seat, sharing a bar of chocolate as they looked down across the city laid out before them. 

“I will never tire of this view,” Nicole signed contentedly. 

“Me neither,” Waverly replied, and Nicole turned to find her smiling at her. She leaned forward to capture her lips in a sweet kiss, smiling against her mouth. 

“Memories, huh?” Waverly whispered. 

“Oh yeah. Honestly, thank God you kissed me that day,” Nicole grinned back. 

“I was pretty sure you would never get round to it,” Waverly laughed, then added, “not that there was anything wrong with how sweet and respectful you were.” 

“I just loved spending time with you, I didn’t want to risk that at all. But look at us now; not bad for a summer fling, eh?” Nicole nudged Waverly with her shoulder. 

“Not bad at all,” Waverly replied with a soft smile. 

They headed back into town soon afterwards to meet Cameron for dinner and then Nicole’s friends for drinks. When they walked into The Southern, Nicole spotted Cameron and Rory straight away, occupying what they always thought of as their booth. When they reached the table, Nicole squatted down to pet Rory, laughing as he tried to cover her face with licks. 

“Hey, boy! Oh, I missed you,” she laughed, scratching behind his ears. When she stood up a moment later, Waverly had taken a seat next to Cameron and they were both laughing at her. 

“No worries Haught, ignore me for my dog,” said Cameron. 

“I always did. I kinda missed you too, Cam,” she relented, and leaned over to hug him. 

They chatted and laughed all through their meal, almost immediately falling back into the relentless teasing that had always characterised their relationship. They were joined afterwards by some of their old friends and spent a happy evening catching up with everything that had happened over the past three years. After lots of laughter and too much to drink, they parted with hugs and promises to be better at keeping in touch. 

Nicole’s hopes of a leisurely morning spent in bed were dashed again the next morning by Waverly’s alarm sounding noisily. She woke with a start, pulling herself into a sitting position to reach for the phone, but Waverly beat her to it. 

She flopped back against the pillow and groaned, “What’s with the alarm, Waves?” 

“Wanted to make sure we didn’t sleep too late. We need to be out of here by noon.” 

Nicole checked the time and replied, “It’s 8.30. And where are we going at noon?” 

“We need to be packed and out by noon,” Waverly amended. 

“Why? What do you mean?” Nicole shook her head to try to clear the fog of sleep, but she still didn’t know what Waverly was talking about. 

“I booked somewhere else for our last two nights, I wanted it to be a surprise,” Waverly finally explained. 

“You did? Where are we going?” 

“Not far, just down to the Balmoral,” Waverly couldn’t contain the grin taking over her face. 

“No way. Really?” Nicole grinned back. 

“I figured we deserved a treat. And now we’ve got your new job to celebrate too, so it’s perfect.” 

“You’re perfect. Thank you so much for organising this,” Nicole pulled Waverly to her and planted kisses all over her face, making her laugh and playfully push her away. 

When they entered their room at the Balmoral, small but beautifully furnished, Waverly went straight to the king size bed to test it out while Nicole went to the window to check out their view. 

“Look at this. We can see right up to the castle. And we’re just above Waverley Station,” she pointed out. 

“Appropriate. I think I could get used to this,” Waverly sighed happily, as she spread out across the bed. 

“How about we stay in and enjoy this today? I think we could both do with some relaxation.” 

“Oh, we can use the spa. Swim, sauna, steam room,” Waverly suggested. 

“That sounds amazing. I don’t have a bathing suit though, do you?” 

“No, but let’s go buy some. We should make the most of the fancy hotel.” 

“I agree. Let’s do it.” 

After a relaxing day spent in and out of the pool and the steam room, they dressed for dinner at a vegan restaurant that Nicole had read about. As they finished their bottle of wine and paid the bill, Nicole asked, “What do you want to do now? Go for a drink?” 

“Let’s have a walk. We’ve been indoors almost all day.” 

“Okay,” Nicole replied as she held the door open for Waverly, “lead on.” 

They wandered aimlessly for a while, swinging their linked hands between them, until Waverly suggested they sit down and pulled Nicole towards a bench. 

Compared to the crowds of the Festival, the evening was quiet, just the odd person or couple passed by as they sat down. Nicole took a moment to look around then relaxed back against the wooden slats of the bench. She sighed contentedly and said, “Thanks for everything today, Waverly. This has been a great day.” 

Nicole felt her girlfriend shift next to her, and she said quietly, “I hope this is a great end to it.” 

Nicole turned to see Waverly smiling softly at her. 

“What is?” 

Waverly took a shaky breath and whispered, “This.” 

Nicole glanced down at her open hand, upon which sat a ring, a white gold band with a row of three emeralds. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt like her heart skipped a beat. 

She raised her gaze to meet hazel eyes, shining bright with love and anticipation, and she breathed, “Waverly...?” 

“I didn’t want to do a big public proposal, and I don’t have a speech planned. Well, I did, you know me, I’m a planner, but now I can’t remember anything I planned to say. Do you realise where we are?” 

Nicole glanced back at the monument towering over them, and replied, “Of course. This is where we first met.” 

“You changed my life Nicole, from that first day. You were everything that I didn’t know I wanted, needed. You’ve shown me how good the world can be, and I can’t, I never want to, imagine my life without you. I love you with everything that I am, and I want nothing more than for us to spend our lives together.” 

She reached for Nicole’s hand, and, eyes locked on hers, asked, “Will you marry me?” Waverly’s voice was thick with unshed tears by the time she’d finished, and Nicole was already nodding long before she’d got all of her words out. 

Nicole had known for a long time already that she would spend the rest of her life with Waverly, but to have the woman that she loved so much, more than she’d thought possible, ask her to be her wife, it was overwhelming. 

She covered her face with her hands for a moment then looked back at Waverly, gazing at her expectantly, tears on her cheeks, and half laughed, half sobbed, her answer. 

“Yes, Waverly. Of course yes!” 

Waverly’s joyful laugh bubbled up into the air between them and they clutched each other tightly, exchanging kisses and wiping away tears, oblivious to anyone who might be looking on. 

Waverly finally slipped the ring onto Nicole’s left hand, where it fitted perfectly. Nicole brought her hand up in front of her face, staring at the ring in wide-eyed wonderment. 

“So beautiful. It’s perfect,” she said softly, leaning in to kiss Waverly again. 

“I’m so happy you like it.” 

“I love it, and I love you. So much. I can’t believe this is happening.” 

“It almost didn’t, I nearly chickened out there,” Waverly chuckled. 

“Were you nervous?” Nicole asked incredulously. 

“Of course. I’ve never proposed to the love of my life before, so...” 

“As if there could ever be any doubt that this is what I want most in the world. To be marrying you. We’re getting married!” Nicole felt a fresh wave of happy tears threaten to overwhelm her. 

They sat there for another ten minutes, laughing, crying, Nicole only able to tear her eyes from Waverly to look again at the ring that felt strange, but so welcome, on her finger. 

Finally Waverly stood up, held her hand out and said, “Let’s go back to the hotel. We’ve got a lot more celebrating to do.” 

“I like the sound of that. Maybe if we tell someone we just got engaged, we’ll get champagne.” 

“Maybe there’s already champagne waiting for us,” Waverly grinned. 

“Wow, you really have thought of everything.” 

As they walked the short distance to the hotel, Nicole asked, “How long have you been planning this?” 

“Um, a while. When I knew we were going to be spending time here, it felt right. I’ve had the ring for a couple of months.” 

“I guess I’m lucky that you decided to go ahead and do it even though I dropped that bomb on you the other day?” 

“Yeah, you were on thin ice for a while there,” Waverly laughed. 

“Thank God you’re so forgiving. And so sneaky, I had no idea. You know, I’ve thought a lot, for a long time, about how I might propose to you. I could never come up with anything good enough, but that was perfect.” 

“I’d have said yes no matter how you asked, you know.” 

“You know what we’re doing tomorrow? Shopping for your ring.” 

“Well, I should hope so. You’re not the only one that’s getting pretty jewellery,” Waverly laughed. 

They arrived back in their room, still giddy, to find a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket waiting for them. Nicole popped the cork and poured them both a glass, then pulled Waverly close and raised her glass. 

“To Waverly Earp, the best person I have ever met. You brighten my life every single day, and you make me want to be better.” 

“That’s impossible, you’re already the best,” Waverly smiled. 

“Wow, and you call me cheesy!” Nicole laughed. 

“Hey, I get to be cheesy with my future wife.” 

“Wife. We’ve only just started talking about this and I already know I’ll never get tired of saying that. To wives,” Nicole toasted, and Waverly echoed her, tapping her glass with her own. 

They just continued to grin at each other, until a thought came to Nicole. “Oh, hey, should we phone home? My parents are going to be so thrilled.” 

“Let’s wait until we get back. We can visit them, and Wynonna and Gus too.” 

“You’re right, let’s do it in person. Oh God, Wynonna’s going to try to give me some kind of warning talk, isn’t she?” Nicole groaned. 

“Oh, undoubtedly. How many times has she done that over the years though?” 

“Enough. I can handle her.” 

“Come on, like you don’t love her. And she loves you too.” 

“Eh, she’s alright I guess.” 

They sat curled together in an armchair, sipping champagne and talking as Waverly played with Nicole’s hair, running the soft strands between her fingers. 

“Since we’re reminiscing, remember the first time we shared a bottle of champagne?” Nicole smiled. 

Waverly lifted her head to look at her. “That’s the first that you remember from that night?” 

“Well, it was pretty good champagne,” Nicole teased. 

“You’re such a dork. Something huge changed for me that night. I mean, I already liked you a lot, but sex had never felt like that for me before. It all just felt so right.” 

“You know it was the same for me too. I’d never really felt that kind of connection before.” 

“I was nervous, and awkward, and I had no idea what I was doing, but none of that mattered.” 

“As I remember, you were a very quick learner,” Nicole smirked, pressing a kiss to the spot just behind Waverly’s ear. 

Waverly unfurled from her position on the chair, stood up and held out her hand. “Want me to show you what I’ve learned?” 

In answer, Nicole took her hand and allowed herself to be pulled up and over towards the bed. 

When Waverly had finished unbuttoning Nicole’s shirt, she pushed it down her shoulder and off her arms, stepping forward to lay a line of kisses across her collarbone. Nicole grasped the hem of Waverly’s loose top and pulled, encouraging Waverly to lift her arms to allow her to remove it in one movement. 

Eager hands made quick work of the rest of their clothes, and Waverly gently pushed Nicole to sit on the edge of the bed. Waverly straddled her, knees on the bed on either side of her hips, and as Nicole’s hands wrapped around her lower back, she thought, for far from the first time, about how perfectly they fit together. 

As Waverly pulled her into a searing kiss, Nicole rocked up to meet her, one hand sliding down and along the firm muscle of the shorter woman’s perfectly toned thigh. A quiet moan escaped from Waverly as she ground down, and it was echoed by Nicole as she felt the slick heat of Waverly’s arousal low on her stomach. 

Without saying anything, they both manoeuvred back on the bed until they were lying down, Waverly resting most of her weight on Nicole as they continued to kiss. When they broke for breath, Waverly sat back on her heels, chest heaving, and all Nicole could think about was how beautiful she looked. 

Waverly shimmied further down the bed, and slowly and deliberately began to plant kisses over the woman below her. The kisses might have seemed random but Nicole knew she was following a familiar path, tracing the freckles, marks and scars that she knew so well. The scar on her knee, the result of a climbing accident; the cluster of freckles just above her right hip that Waverly insisted looked like a constellation; the small birthmark on the left side of her ribcage. Waverly had told her that she loved each of these marks because they made her so uniquely her. She finished with a gentle kiss to the beauty mark under her eye before she reclaimed her lips. 

Nicole felt like her skin was on fire wherever it touched Waverly’s, and still she craved more. She felt like she could never get enough. Her desire for more got the better of her and she pushed her thigh between Waverly’s, the two of them groaning in unison at the contact between skin and silken heat. 

Nicole moved to flip Waverly onto her back, but she held firm. 

“Ah ah, patience,” Waverly scolded, lifting herself up. 

“Waverly...” Nicole could hear the whine in her own voice, but she was beyond caring. 

Waverly relented and snaked her hand between their bodies, drawing a tantalising circle across her hip before ghosting her fingers across her centre, smirking at the wetness she found there. While she continued to work her fingers against her, running from her entrance up and around her clit, stopping just short of giving her the relief she craved, Nicole pushed her thigh more firmly into Waverly’s centre, encouraging her to move against her. 

She reached out to cup Waverly’s breasts, gently pinching her nipples the way she loved, and Waverly responded by pushing two fingers deep inside. They both still for a second, eyes locked, until Nicole gave a small nod and Waverly started to thrust in earnest. 

Aside from whimpers and moans and heavy breathing, they were quiet. Neither of them needed words. This was a dance they had performed many times together. They had learned each other’s bodies so well that they could tell what the other needed, how far to push, when to let go. 

When Nicole could feel the tension in her body grow heavy, ready to unravel, she moved her thigh and replaced it with her hand, fingers testing Waverly’s readiness before pushing inside. 

“Don’t stop baby, I’m so close,” Nicole breathed out, and Waverly thrust harder and deeper. Before the feeling overtook her altogether, Nicole tried to concentrate on Waverly, curling her fingers inside and angling her hand to press her thumb firmly against her clit. 

Nicole was the first to fall, a powerful orgasm rolling through her body, followed moments later by Waverly, clenching around her fingers and crying out. 

Waverly let her full weight relax on top of Nicole, trapping hands and arms between their bodies. Nicole used her free hand to smooth Waverly’s hair away from her flushed face, and she huffed out a weak chuckle. 

“Amazing,” she breathed against the damp skin of Nicole’s chest. 

“So amazing. How do you always do this to me?” 

Waverly groaned softly and shifted to the side, tucking her head into the crook of Nicole’s neck. “Trust me, it’s mutual.” 

Nicole brought her hand up to link with Waverly’s where it rested on her chest, over her heart. She brought their joined hands up to kiss Waverly’s knuckles, then turned them to look again at her ring. 

“Look at this. I’m so happy. And I’m so, so in love with you.” 

“Love you too,” Waverly mumbled, already dozing, and Nicole laughed softly. 

“Goodnight baby.” 

 

The next day, their last before leaving for home, was filled with jewellers’ shops. Before they started looking, Waverly’s only idea about the ring was that she didn’t want a diamond. By the time they stopped for lunch, she had narrowed it down to sapphire, but still hadn’t seen the one that caught her eye. 

“Sorry for dragging you round so many stores, I’m sure I’ll know the ring when I see it,” Waverly apologised. 

“No need to be sorry. It’s a big decision, you’re going to be wearing this every day for a long time,” Nicole reassured her, then asked, “how did you choose my ring?” 

“It was actually one of the first I saw. I looked at others but I kept coming back to it, and I just felt it was perfect for you.” 

“It is. I don’t think I’m a diamond kind of person, and I don’t think you could have chosen a ring I love more.” 

“I’m so glad. What would you have picked for me?” 

“Hmm, let’s see. I wouldn’t have gone for a diamond for you either. A slim band, white gold too, maybe one large stone. Nothing ostentatious.” 

“There’s our checklist. We’re going to find it in the next one, I feel it. Well, one of the next ones,” Waverly amended with a laugh. 

It actually took another three jewellers before she found the one that she knew immediately was right. A white gold band with a square cut sapphire in a delicate setting, it looked like it belonged on her finger the moment she slid it into place. She looked up at Nicole, eyes shining, and her bright smile mirrored Nicole’s. 

“That’s the one,” Nicole nodded, and Waverly replied, “I knew we’d find it! I love it.” 

“Then it’s yours,” Nicole smiled, leaning down to give her a tender kiss on the lips. 

They left the shop, the ring firmly on Waverly’s finger as she hadn’t wanted to take it off, and she chattered excitedly as they walked. 

“You know all those photos that people always do to show off their rings? Just their hands, or holding something so all you can see is the ring?” 

“The ones you think are really cheesy?” Nicole smiled. 

“Yeeeeah... but now I have the ring I really want to do them. Can we?” Waverly turned her best puppy dog eyes on her, and Nicole laughed. 

“Fine, but we can’t share them until we’ve told people.” 

“Of course. As long as we tell everyone as soon as we get back,” Waverly replied with a cheeky grin. 

 

The following day, after they’d checked in for their flight home, Nicole left Waverly with their bags and went to buy some snacks for the journey. When she returned, she set the bag down between them and handed Waverly the magazines that she’d picked up. Her face lit up as she saw what they were. 

“Wedding magazines?” 

“Figured they’d pass some time on the flight,” Nicole shrugged, but she couldn’t stop the grin spreading across her face. 

“You’re the best,” Waverly told her, then immediately switched her attention to the glossy pages. 

After take off, Waverly sat with her face pressed against the window, getting a last glimpse of the green fields spread out below. 

“Bye Scotland. See you soon,” she said softly. 

Nicole, leaning behind her to look out of the window too, asked, “Soon?” 

“Well, where else would we go on our honeymoon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! I had that proposal in mind from the very first part of this fic. All the fluffy fluff. What will come next for our pair? The wedding? The honeymoon? We shall see...
> 
> Thanks as always for reading and for taking the time to leave comments, it’s much appreciated. I’m always open to suggestions or prompts for follow ups.
> 
> Off to erase all traces of searching for engagement rings...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed seeing where they are now and what’s happened since we last met them. Comments are always appreciated. The second half will be up later this week. Till then!
> 
> Give me a shout on Twitter if you so wish @HaughtToScot 😊


End file.
